


Prep Rally

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Cheerleader, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, M/M, Peterick, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick had thought Pete was joking when he said he liked to play dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep Rally

When Pete had first told Patrick he had a thing for costumes Patrick had laughed. It was just another random and out there thing that Pete decided to throw out there to shock Patrick so he had just gone along with it. He hadn't thought much of until he'd come home to hear 'Hey Micky' blasting out from the flat and opened the door to find Pete dancing around the living room dressed as a cheerleader and singing "Hey Tricky."

The dress was tight fitting and appeared to be made of a cotton material. The body was snug and the skirt pleated. It was red with white stripes and the outfit was completed with white stockings, pompoms and he even had clip in pigtails and high-tops. He bent over to tuck one of the laces back into the side of the trainers (he never did them up properly) and revealed a pair of silk panties.

Patrick couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his mouth and the bulge that formed in his jeans.  
Pete spun around to face Patrick, blushing slightly. "Hey coach!" Patrick swallowed thickly and dropped the bag he'd been holding. "Didn't you get the message? Practise is cancelled. The rest of the cheer squad's gone down with food poisoning" Pete bit his lip sexily and glanced down at his sneakers. He twisted one of the pigtails around his index finger and watched Patrick through his eyelashes "oh, sorry... I guess I missed the message." Patrick suddenly remembered the open door behind him and shut it quickly "well... as you're here, we could always do some one on one training." Pete glanced up, grinning wickedly "great!"

Patrick took a firm grip of Pete's waist pulling him close and Pete gasped a little "oh coach" he crooned and yeah, Patrick was pretty damn hard. He could only imagine what it felt like to Pete in those silk panties. "Come on Wentz, show me your moves." He released Pete who dragged his thigh up so it was at Patrick waist before dropping it and moving straight into a slut drop. He spun around as he stood and ground back against Patrick.

It was a lot of self-restraint for Patrick to not just cum in his jeans. He took a firm grip of Pete's shoulders and spun him so that he was facing Patrick "I think an intense work out should be good for you." Pete blushed and nodded. "Whatever you think is best coach." How Pete had managed to stay in character this long Patrick would never know but he had a sudden determination to break it.

He indicated for Pete to follow him and lead him to their bedroom. "This looks like an interesting work out station." Pete said as he perched delicately on the edge of the bed. "It's perfect for what I've got planned." Patrick said as he sat down and kicked off his shoes. Pete copied the motion and lay back in the middle of the bed. Patrick stood back up and stripped down completely, revealing his hardened member. Pete licked his lips as he looked Patrick up and down but quickly caught himself "coach?" he stuttered.

Patrick resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he crawled up between Pete's legs "trust me, this is all for your benefit." He pushed up the pleats of the dress and bent down mouthing Pete's cock through the silk of the panties. He groaned loudly as his hands fisted in the sheet. Patrick pulled back and pulled down the stocking before removing the panties. He quickly slicked the precum along his member before pushing into Pete almost dry.

Pete gasped in shock but was soon groaning loudly as Patrick set a steady rhythm. He found Pete's prostate and his eyes rolled back slightly "ooh coach." Pete gasped as Patrick smirked "I can really feel the benefits" he panted as Patrick groaned into his neck. They were both so close. Patrick took a firm grip of Pete's member and pumped in time with his thrust. Pete stuttered out Patrick's name as he spilled over his hand and the muscles tightened around Patrick in the process and causing him to release deep inside Pete.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Pete using his t-shirt to swipe down his stomach before throwing it in the laundry basket. "I'm gonna need to wash this." Pete mumbled as he peeled off the dress "unless you plan on wearing it dirty." Pete's head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow "if I'd known you'd react this way I'd have shown you sooner." Patrick blushed a little "if I'd known I'd react this way I would have suggested it sooner." Pete grinned and wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist "maybe I'll have to show you the others sometimes."  _Yeah_  Patrick thought as he pulled Pete into a kiss  _I think I'd like that._


End file.
